Remède
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Quand un certain kendoka tombe malade, trois exorcistes jouent aux docteurs, ce qui déplaît fortement le principal concerné. tit choui de Yullen Enjoy , laissez des reviews


**Titre** : Remède ( titre de merde , je le sais u.u )

**Auteur** : Votre dévouée Shadowkan Shai

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages … pas…moi…. Hoshino-sama…. Je suis triste

**Note 1 : **Yosh bonjour les gens ! Ca va bien ? Passez de bonnes vacances ?

J'ai concocté ce … truc, pendant un temps libre ( autre que dormir ), j'en suis pas vraiment fière … mais bon … laissez votre avis.

**Note 2 :** Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un pitit Yullen , alors que cet OS est centré sur Kanda ^^'

Désolée pour les fautes , laissez des reviews

Et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La congrégation de l'ombre, QG des exorcistes, vaillants combattants de la liberté ; de l'amour et des sushis. Ces courageux guerriers étaient des sur-hommes, des sortes de Superman, le collant bleu et le slip rouge en moins. Ils étaient beaux, forts, braves, n'ayant peur que des chaussettes mauves à pois vert, une vraie calamité ces bêtes-là.

Enfin bref, invincible faisait parti de leur vocabulaire, la maladie les évitant comme la peste, les exorcistes effrayaient n'importe quel virus. Jamais vous ne verrez un exorciste tomber malade, c'était imposs…

- ATCHHHHAAAAA !!!! Cet éternuement retenti jusque dans les fondations de l'immeuble, suivit de près par « un bordel de merde » strident.

La narratrice passe en revue chaque pièces de la congrégation, grâce à ses supers-jumelles-qui-voit-tout-du-paradis-de-l'enfer-de-la-mort-qui-tue , pour finalement atterrir dans une sombre salle.

C'était une petite chambre simple, avec un lit simple, une petite table simple et une chaise tout aussi simple. Un étrange sablier contenant un lotus reposait sur un coin de la table, faisant office de décoration dans cette chambre lugubre.

Un second éternuement se fit entendre, agrémenté d'un reniflement fort disgracieux…

Une longue chevelure ébène ayant connu des jours meilleurs ; un teint aussi pâle que la lune, le nez encombré à l'extrême et de grandes cernes sous les yeux, se tenait Kanda Yuu dans toute sa souffrance ; Avachi dans son lit, exténué par la maladie.

Mais comment diable, Kanda Yuu , japonais au sexy minois et caractère de merde de son état, exorciste en bonus a pu tomber malade ?!

_Cela relève de la fiction !_

Le cerveau dans le brouillard, l'esprit aux limites du sommeil et le corps bouillant, Kanda songea qu'il aurait dû faire réparer les vitres endommagées de sa fenêtre, ce qui l'aurait éviter de tel désagrément. Alors qu'il partait dans les limbes du sommeil, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de sortir de ses gonds, et une voix joyeuse résonna dans la tête déjà bien douloureuse de kendoka.

- Hey Yuu-chan, ca va ? On t'a entendu éternuer depuis le réfectoire ! Yuu ?!

- T'as gueule Lapin sans cervelles , grogna le brun, la voix rauque

Il n'aspirait qu'à dormir et à rien d'autre, Lavi s'approcha du lit et donna son diagnostique :

- Bin dis donc tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme , toi

Mais Kanda avait déjà plonger dans un profond sommeil hantés par des chaussettes mauves à pois vert.

- Lavi ? Tu es là ?

- Ah Lenalee, Yuu-chan a attrapé un méchant rhume

La jeune fille, accompagnée de la frêle Miranda, pénétra dans la chambre, s'approcha du malade et mit sa main sur le front du kendoka pour la retirai aussitôt.

- Mais il est brûlant , s'exclama t-elle

- Il… il faut soigner Kanda-Kun , murmura l'Allemande

- Faisons le tout ensemble, soignons Kanda , sourit la jeune brune aux couettes.

** OoOoOoOoOoO**

- J..Jerry-san pouvez vous préparer une bonne soupe à Kanda-Kun s'il vous plaît, il.. il est malade.

- Oh le pauvre chou, je m'en vais lui concocter un bon remède !

** OoO**

- Bonjour , je voudrais des médicaments contre le rhume

- Vous êtes souffrant ?

- Non c'est pour Yuu-chan , je doute qu'il viendrait ici de son plein grès

- Quelle fierté mal placée !

**OoO**

- River-san ?

- Oui ?

- Auriez vous le temps de réparer les vitres de Kanda, il est alité, je ne voudrais pas empirer son cas.

- Kanda-Kun est malade ? Laisse moi le guérir de son mal, j'ai une potion qui lui remettra sur pied en peu de temps !

- Ca ira Nii-san, je veux juste une nouvelle fenêtre et ton sourire de … hum… psychopathe ne m'incite pas à …

- Psychopathe !!! Lenalee t'es méchante !!!

- Grand intendant ; arrêtez !

- Bref, Tiens utilise mon Komulin B25, idéal pour les petites bricoles et en plus il danse la salsa et sait préparer du pudding à la paella aux tomates farcies ! Un plat que je viens d'inventer, c'est délicieux ! Je sais … n'en dis pas plus, je suis un grand frère formidable … Lenalee ? Où est-elle passée ?

**OoO**

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte du monstre, armés d'un gros bol de soupe bien chaud, d'une petite trousse médicale et d'un robot saugrenu.

Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte pensant que le disciple de Tiedoll dormait toujours.

Ce dernier était en train de dégager ses fosses nasales d'un surplus de morve verdâtre, _qu'y a-t-il c'est trop cru ?_

D'accord, Yuu se mouchait vigoureusement dans un mouchoir jaune poussin avec des petits bateaux rouge appartenant à son amant, le nez rougit. _C'est mieux ainsi ?_ Bon reprenons

- Q'est-ce que vous voulez ! bougonna t-il

- Nous t'apportons un bon gros remède chez mémé, ne nous remercie pas, attends de voir la facture ! chantonna le rouquin avec un immense sourire colegate.

- Lâchez-moi, 'suis pas d'humeur !

- Mais..mais enfin kanda-kun, il faut que tu te soignes …

Miranda se tut face au regard noir que lui lançait le chevelu

- Fais pas ta tête de mule, le robot va réparer tes vitres, tu manges et prends tes médicaments et on te laisse tranquille, promis ordonna Lenalee fidèle à son poste d'amie-je-m'inquiète-beaucoup-pour-mes-compagnons-qui-sont-ma-famille-et-j'aimerais-bien-que-Lavi-décrypte-mes-sentiments-pour-lui-ah-la-la-que-la-vie-est-dure !

Un simple « tchh » lui répondit, Kanda avait largement préféré qu'un certain Moyashi joue aux docteurs avec lui. Surtout si le blandinet enfilait _la petite blouse blanche_…

Kanda empoigna la trousse médicale, observa vaguement les produits puis pris deux, trois pilules, d'un geste agacé, il tendit la main vers Miranda afin d'ingurgiter la « vieille soupe de mémé » et que ces trois emmerdeurs , le laisse enfin dans sa quiétude maladive.

Mais si Allen Walker était le clown aimé de Dieu , Kanda Yuu était bel et bien le kendoka emmerdé par le dit-Dieu et ses apôtres.

Lavi enclencha le programme du Komulin B25, ne connaissant pas son fonctionnement, le borgne fit une mauvaise manipulation et régla le robot sur mode « salsa" .

Aussitôt, une musique particulièrement entraînante se fit entendre et le robot s'agita dans tous les sens.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, la maladroite exorciste sursauta si brusquement qu'elle renversa la soupe bien chaude sur le détenteur de _Mugen_.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre …

- AAAAAAAH BOOOORRRRDEEEELLL

L'exorciste aux cheveux mal coiffé empoigna son katana et invoqua ses créatures de l'autre monde , détruisant le robot , le bol et cramant la crinière d'un certain bookman jr ainsi qu'une partie de sa chambre.

_Que c'est dur la vie d'infirmière_ pensa Lenalee

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ah , on y est enfin , c'est bon de revenir à la maison pas vrai Tim ?

- Allez je mange un peu et grâce matinée demain s' exclama-t-il

_Il faudrait que je passe voir Kanda, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu_

Après un goinfrage en règle, Allen Walker se retrouva dans sa chambre, près pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, sa mission avait été éreintante surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune innocence.

_De quoi grandement le décourager._

Le symbiotique se déshabilla ne gardant que son boxeur, il souleva sa couette afin de se glisser dans son petit lit bien chaud mais il s'arrêta.

Depuis quand son lit était occupé par une personne autre que _lui_.

S'était-il tromper de chambre ?

Non impossible ! Quoique …

Allen entrebâilla la porte et y passa sa tête, scrutant le couloir. C'était bien sa chambre.

_Alors qui avait élu domicile dans son lit ?_

Il souleva la couette.

De longs cheveux d'ébène, une petite moue renfrognée …

_Que faisait Kanda dans son lit !?_

Timcanpy lui désigna un petit papier coincé dans l'épaisse frange du japonais.

Le maudit le prit doucement, le papier était légèrement humide dû au front moite du disciple de Tiedoll.

_Yo Allen, _

_Yuu-chan est malade et il a détruit sa chambre, alors prends soin de lui._

_Bon retour à la maison _

_Lavi _

Le blandinet écarquilla les yeux, jeta un regard à son amant,interloqué.

« kanda » et « malade » n'allait pas du tout ensemble.

Mais c'était bien la vérité quand il remarqua que son petit ami grelottait.

Après quelques contorsions infructueuses, Allen réussit à conquérir une petite place dans son lit.

Immédiatement, Yuu se colla à lui, essayant de réchauffer son corps frigorifié. Le cadet plaqua sa petite main sur le front de son aîné.

Si son corps était glacé, son front était brûlant.

Au contact, de la main fraîche du blandin, Kanda entrouvit ses yeux, dévoilant des orbes marines voilées par la fièvre.

Le disciple de Cross, lui sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure des lèvres ; lui intimant de rejoindre le monde des songes.

Ce que le taciturne fit sans tarder, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pâles et resserrant sa prise sur la taille de son ange.

_Moyashi était enfin rentré. Son remède était là._

**

* * *

**

Omake :

**Kanda, enervé : **c'est quoi ce truc ?!

**Shadow , se mouchant : **Os de rentrée

**Allen , larmoyant : **pauvre Kanda , pourquoi tu le martyrise ainsi !

**Shadow , regardant dans le mouchoir ( beuurk ! ) : **Juste pour le fun ,c'est mon perso favoris , qui aime bien châtie bien

**Kanda , empoignant Mugen : **C'est surtout que tu n'as pas toujours pas commencé le chap 10 de « réciproque » , malgrès les deux mois de vacances

**Shadow , toussotant : **hum , c'est pas vrai , j'ai commencé le chapitre de deux phrases …

**Kanda, lui mettant le katana sous la gorge : **T'as intérêt à t'y mettre** tout de suite**

**Shadow , effrayée : **ouii , m'sieur

**Allen , grommelant : **saleté d'auteur qui font pas leur boulot , juste parce qu'elle a un 'tit manque d'inspi et qui ne fait que s'amuser pendant les vacances ! è.é

**Shadow , s'insurgeant** : EHH , ca sert à ça les vacs , d'abord .

**Kanda , appuyant sur le katana** : Ecris !!!

**Shadow** : AAAAAAH

**Miranda , s'incrustant** : Review , s'il vous plaît


End file.
